Story of the Galaxians
by airbender tori b
Summary: <html><head></head>A lost princess of the Star Galaxy return to her family once again. The princess name is Starbee and her human name is Kylee. Kylee found her missing family who she thought they were dead years before the Great War of Cybertron and the Battle of the Earth.</html>
1. Beginning of the story

**Welcome everyone! I will be holding my story of Interview with Autobots, Decepticons, and humans until I get updated it.  
><strong>

Galaxian=~hi~

Cybertronian=_"hello"_

Bumblebee= _"hey"_

English= "Hola"

Bond= aloha

Long an ago, there is a king and queen of Star Galaxy and their names are Orion and Ariel and they have a children are twins. Sister name Starbee and brother name Goldbee. King and Queen ruled for many years until Dark Wizard and his demons decided to attack their home. Orion and Ariel can't hold much longer, so they left with Goldbee to the Cybertron. Royal family forgot Starbee and they realized that their family member was missing. They were too late to turn back and believe Princess was killed by Dark Wizard.

Many years pass since Princess Starbee was killed; the Galaxians change their names and bodies to be Cybertronians. There is a war between Autobots and Deceptions, and two brothers are fighting each other without realized that they are family from Star Galaxy. The battle took place on the Earth, and Autobots are protecting mankind and Deceptions destroy mankind. A young female human name Kylee and she have a secret of her life. Kylee can tell you who she is and where she was from. Let the story began to tell us.

**I will be continued with this story and it is only just beginning of Story of the Galaxians. Please Read and Review!**


	2. Kylee get botnapped

**Welcome everyone! I will be holding my story of Interview with Autobots, Decepticons, and humans until I get updated it.  
><strong>

Galaxian=~hi~

Cybertronian=_"hello"_

Bumblebee= _"hey"_

English= "Hola"

Bond= aloha

Family bond= (hula)

Comme= ©Hola©

Hi my name is Kylee and I don't have my last name. I live in Nevada for many years since my family was killed. My good friend, Jack took care of me with his mother. I will tell you my secret who am I. Before I became human what I am now; I am Princess Starbee and the last Galaxian on my planet. I lost my family years ago to Dark Wizard. Now only two people knew my secret are June and Jack; my adopt family found out when I was transform to my true form. They promised me not to tell anyone until they see one like me. That was five years ago and my family haven't said anything for five years. One day, Jack brought motorcycle out of nowhere. June and I knew that Jack have found my true family at last. Two months after he brought motorcycle, June and I were capture by MECH which I don't like them. They botnapped me when I start live with my new family which is 15 years ago. I woke up and saw June was cover in web-bag and saw myself was the same thing.

"HELP! JACK! ARCEE!" I screamed and I hear Jack screaming back.

"KYLEE! MOM!" Jack yelled back.

My human mother and I saw Jack running towards us and the next thing we knew we saw our new enemy is front of us. Spider Lady named Airachnid is speaking us in Cybertronian native language. I knew Galaxian and Cybertronian languages when I was in my true form. My guardian is a Cybertronian and taught me and my twin brother speaks Cybertron. I can't remember his name after he left and return to Cybertron to finish his training. I call him, Bluelighting because he can do electric to any bot.

_"Hello Elita, Honeybee! Miss me femmes?" Airachnid said._

_"Go back to your home," Elita and I yelled._

"Oh really!" Spider Lady said in English and she caught Jack "hello Jack! So, do you want to be first or I'll start with ladies first?"

I must say in Cybertron language and she heard it. She is now mean to me. We used to be friends back on Star Galaxy. Before she became a Spider Lady, she is a Galaxian like me and her name is Blackie. When we were sparklings, I first met her while my twin brother was out with our parents. Blackie called me Moony and I called her Blackie and that's how we became femmefriends. Now she is different than I remember because of her body. That was years ago and I lost her now.

~"Blackie what have you done?" I yelled at my friend in Galaxian language.~

~"Princess Moony I am so sorry, you're Highness. I thought you were killed by our enemy," Blackie said "I decided to change and I went gone bad because of my spider form."~

~"I understand my femmefriend. Yes it is me, the Princess of Star Galaxy," I said "you need to continue do your duty."~

~"Yes, you're Highness!" Blackie said.~

She went back to her duty as Cybertronian. Airachnid gets ready to start to hurt June and I, but an Autobot name Arcee stop her. If you want to know how I knew Arcee, she is a Galaxian and Duchess of Royal family. Her Galaxian name is Cee and her name in Cybertronian is Arcee. I knew her because she is my aunt and sister of Queen Ariel, my carrier. While Arcee fighting Airachnid and not looking what is gonna on. I decided to use my weapon; a Galaxian Princess's sword, Moonstar. Moonstar sword was held by princess and it pass down to their daughter or granddaughter. The first princess name Moonstar and her best friend made a sword called Star; she used it because of her power. Princess Moonstar passes her sword to her daughter, Princess Moonfire. When Moonstar died, her daughter name Star the sword to Moonstar the sword. It was passing down generation to generation since the first princess. The last princess before me is my carrier, Princess Ariel who is now Queen Ariel. I cut myself from the web and do same thing to June. Jack called his friend name Fowler and I wonder who this person is.

"I think Mom and Kylee had enough for one night," Jack said through the radio.

We went down from our spot web. June kind freaks out about my sword. Jack had never seen the princess's sword because I hide it in my room and my back. I have to carry the Moonstar sword with me to keep it safe.

**I will be continued with this story and it is only just beginning of Story of the Galaxians. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
